Su aroma en el aire
by neomina
Summary: A veces los aromas pueden ser grandes evocadores de recuerdos. Fluffy.


_Este mini fic fue mi regalo de aniversario para Camus el pasado año._

_**Su aroma en el aire**_

Hacía ya varios meses desde la última vez que estuvieran juntos. Las circunstancias no habían sido propicias para uno de sus clandestinos encuentros y le echaba de menos. Mucho. Demasiado. Su cuerpo añoraba la cercanía de ese otro que conocía tan bien. Esa escultural figura una y mil veces recorrida con caricias vehementes de sus ansiosas manos. Manos que ahora sentía que le quemaban de sólo recordarlo.

Giró sobre la cama. Respiró profundamente y estuvo seguro de haberlo sentido. El aroma de Camus. El deseo y el recuerdo le trajeron su fragancia. Un olor suave y dulce, como todo en él, que le provocó una electrizante sensación en el cuerpo. La mente lo transportaba hasta el perfume de su piel y su cuerpo se plegó a la voluntad de sus pensamientos. Se levantó de la cama y permitió que sus pies lo guiaran fuera, escaleras arriba. Allí donde sabía que lo encontraría.

Atravesó la vacía Casa de Libra y la de Capricornio a toda prisa. Shura no se molestaría por no pedir permiso. El décimo custodio conocía su relación y no pediría explicaciones. Unos escalones más y llegaría. Frenó un poco su carrera cuando pudo distinguir claramente el Templo de Acuario. Lo contempló por unos instantes. Único, especial, espléndido; como su ausente guardián.

Entró y apuró el paso por el amplio pasillo, custodiado de robustas columnas, hasta las dependencias personales de Camus. Agarró el pomo de la puerta, lo giró despacio, disfrutando con la espera de lo que encontraría al otro lado, abrió y aspiró profundamente. Allí estaba, en el aire y en toda la estancia, impregnándolo todo. Sus pulmones se llenaron de él y una extraña sensación se adueñó de su persona. Una sensación agradable y triste, a la vez. Pensar tanto en él, sentir su aroma en la brisa, le permitía sentir el cálido efecto que la presencia de Camus tenía en su ser y, al mismo tiempo, le recordaba que no estaba; que sólo tenía su olor para calmar sus ansias.

Avanzó hacia la cama y se tendió sobre ella. Hundió su rostro en la almohada, aspirando y deleitándose con esa fragancia sublime que conocía y adoraba. Su esencia. Cálida, sensual, dulce, intensa, avasalladora… Capaz de despertar en él las pasiones más arrebatadoras. Como ahora. Lo sentía tan cerca… Tanto que casi juraría poder acariciarlo, sentir que el aroma emanaba de su piel y lo envolvía, atrapándolo en un mundo onírico en el que podía abrazar su cuerpo y apretarlo fuerte, muy fuerte, para que no se le escapara.

Dio media vuelta hasta quedar boca arriba. Abrió los ojos y suspiró. Recorrió la habitación con la mirada. Intentó dejar de pensar y entregarse a las sensaciones que flotaban en el aire, en ese cuarto, en cada uno de los lugares en los que se habían amado… Anhelaba mirar su rostro, se sentía loco de deseo por besar su cuerpo y rozar su piel, por escuchar su masculina voz cosquilleándole en el oído, por sentir su calor entrando en él, lentamente, suavemente…, arrullándolo con el aroma de su piel. Fragancia de amor y entrega.

Parpadeó un par de veces, para volver a la realidad, y se levantó de la cama. Se deshizo de sus ropas. Sin prisa, pero sin pausa. Como lo hacía Camus. Imaginando que era él quien lo liberaba de esas textiles ataduras que estorbaban a la demanda de su cuerpo por impregnarse de los efluvios de ése que ahora no estaba con él.

Se deslizó bajó las sábanas y se arropó hasta la cabeza esperando que ese divino y hechizante aroma se adueñase de los poros de su piel para llevarlo siempre consigo, en su mente y en su cuerpo; porque lo necesitaba. Porque ambos se habían entregado de una manera tan total que sólo podían sentirse plenos teniéndolo todo del otro. Disfrutando de su amor sin cortapisas; de un modo en el que nadie podría jamás intentar soñar.

-Camus… -susurró.

Decidió que esa noche dormiría junto a él, quien, entre otras sábanas, estaría esperándolo para estrecharlo entre sus brazos. Dedicó su último pensamiento, antes de dejarse vencer por el sueño, a ese muchacho tierno e intenso con el que había descubierto los secretos del amor. Se sintió impregnado de su esencia y deseó que Camus pudiera también sentir el aroma del deseo que se escapaba de su cuerpo en busca de su legítimo dueño.

-Te amo –le obsequió. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la calidez del sueño brindara consuelo a su alma.

A infinidad de kilómetros, en las heladas tierras siberianas, otro joven echaba de menos al ser amado; ése que da calor a su corazón, ése que es viento alegre, ése que lo llena de anhelos y emociones. Su más grande vicio. Se sabía presa del dulce hechizo de ese ser desde la primera vez que sus miradas se cruzaran, cuando no eran más que unos críos y no tenían ni la más remota idea de lo maravilloso que podía ser el amor.

Siempre pensaba en él, pero esa noche lo había sentido especialmente cerca, casi creyó poder olerlo; el arrollador aroma de su acanelada piel. Suave y cálida. Se abrazó a su propio cuerpo imaginando que era el del otro y susurró dulces palabras al aire, para él; con la esperanza de que aún en la distancia, pudiera percibir cuánto lo amaba.

FIN


End file.
